


hooked onto you

by mmofightclub



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Swearing, group chats, ok idk how this goes it's my first fic in ages it's probably gonna be crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmofightclub/pseuds/mmofightclub
Summary: woojin's absolutely smitten despite his constant denial about it. he's also a simple guy –1) he thinks that user JiJiJi529 on the Kwai app is the cutest person on Earth2) he doesn't know that JiJiJi529's his seatmate in class that he's absolutely terrified of





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellu this is my first fic written in ages.
> 
> im actually not sure how things will go with this fic but i do know for sure that i feel extremely compelled to write a crack fic for 2park amongst everything else. 
> 
> anyway i hope that you'll enjoy the first chapter

**_1 notification from Kwai_ **

**_[1.58pm]_ **  


**JiJiJi529** just uploaded a new video!

 

**_private message with hwiparam_ **

**_[2.00pm]_ **

 

 **hwiparam:** dude

 

 **hwiparam:** dude

 

 **hwiparam:** shut ur phone up we’re in class

 

 **hwiparam:** lol gr8 job u just pissed off our lecturer and ur seatmate

 

 **hwiparam:** double combo!

 

 **chamsae:** ….

 

 **chamsae:** u’re an amazing friend

 

 **hwiparam:** i know im amazing what’s the catch u rarely call me nice

 

 **chamsae:** mind lending me ur notes to copy?

 

 **chamsae:** pls

 

 **chamsae:** i have to download JiJiJI529’s new video before he deletes it away again

 

 **hwiparam:** ..

 

 **hwiparam:** ……...

 

 **chamsae:** i’ll learn twice likey just for u!!!!

 

 **hwiparam:** u better

 

 **chamsae:** lee daehwi u’re the best

 

 **chamsae:** do u have a portable charger?

 

 **chamsae:** pls my phone is dying at 10% a boy gotta watch his fave video first

 

 **hwiparam:** shut up

 

 **hwiparam:** also stop smiling at ur phone u look like an idiot

 

**_10 notifications from Kwai_ **

**_[2.15pm]_ **

 

 **chamsae99** left a comment on your video – uwu cute

 **chamsae99** left a comment on your video – i’ll die for u

 **chamsae99** left a comment on your video – how are u so adorable

 **chamsae99** left a comment on your video – uwu uwu UWU UWU UWU

 **chamsae99** left a comment on your video – hyung pls notice me

 **chamsae99** left a comment on your video – i love u!!!!!!!

 

 **chamsae99** sent you a heart!

 **chamsae99** sent you a heart!

 **chamsae99** sent you a heart!

 **chamsae99** sent you a heart!

 

**_private message with hwiparam_ **

**_[2.17pm]_ **

 

 **chamsae:** he’s so…… cute

 

 **hwiparam:** ok stop txting me

 

 **chamsae:** cant u be a supportive friend for once

 

 **hwiparam:** im trying to take down notes so that u and i both dont fail this theatre class

 

 **hwiparam:** is that not good enough

 

 **hwiparam:** the things i do for u woojin

 

 **hwiparam:** as a friend

 

 **hwiparam:** as a comrade

 

 **hwiparam:** as an angel

 

 **hwiparam:** as twice’s no.1 fanboy

 

 **hwiparam:** just like how u r as JiJiJi529’s no.1 fanboy

 

 **chamsae:** i’m not his no.1 fanboy…...

 

 **hwiparam:** ok sure honey try telling urself that everytime u send him 15 messages and 10 hearts all at one go when he posts a new video

 

 **chamsae:** stop exaggerating i only sent 6 messages and left 4 hearts for him today

 

 **hwiparam:** wow park woojin can count im impressed

 

**_1 notification from Kwai_ **

**_[3.21pm]_ **

 

 **JiJiJi529** liked your comment – hyung pls notice me

 

**_private message with hwiparam_ **

**_[3.23pm]_ **

 

 **chamsae:** dESARHWI FHIOEDFOOEWFLDHOWLDSK HE LEIJDNLFDN LKED  MY COMEMNT

 

 **chamsae:** HEKO;LD HEP L EUHORE HE KEMNK LIKDE JIJIJI529 !!!!!!!!!!!!! JIJIJI529 HYUNG LIKED MY COMMENT ON HIS VIDEO !!!!!!!

 

 **chamsae:** (pic attachment)

 

 **chamsae:** BEST DAY EVER ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED HE NOTICED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**_private message with realdefdanik_ **

**_[3.35pm]_ **

 

 **realdefdanik** : yo woojin

 

 **realdefdanik:** u alright??

 

 **realdefdanik:** saw u hyperventilating out just now across the campus but i had to rush to class so i couldnt check if u were fine  

 

 **realdefdanik:** sorry abt it :/

 

 **chamsae:** im alright!!!!!!!!

 

 **chamsae:** just received some good news today!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **chamsae:** :D

 

 **realdefdanik:** that’s great to hear!!

 

 **chamsae:** thanks hyung

 

 **chamsae:** btw was i very embarrassing

 

 **realdefdanik:** yeah kinda

 

 **realdefdanik:** u dropped ur notes n ur mouth turned into a super huge O

 

 **realdefdanik:** u also let out the weirdest scream i’ve ever heard in my life

 

 **realdefdanik:** everyone was staring at u


	2. Chapter 2

**_1 private groupchat with hwiparam and deepdarkbae_ **

**_[7.45am]_ **

 

**hwiparam:** good morning everyone

 

**hwiparam:** rise n shine!!!!

 

**chamsae:** baejin ask ur bf to shut up it’s too early to be this chirpy 

 

**deepdarkbae:** morning babe <3 

 

**hwiparam:** <33 

 

**chamsae:** that wasn’t what i said

 

**chamsae:** ugh you love birds are gross im gonna puke out my morning coffee

 

**_private chat with winkhoon_ **

**_[8.30am]_ **

 

**winkhoon:** hi is this woojin?

 

**chamsae:** yes. u r? 

 

**winkhoon:** oh great it’s jihoon, ur seatmate. 

 

**chamsae:** hi?? 

 

**_private chat with hwiparam_ **

**_[8.31am]_ **

 

**chamsae:** lol this is weird 

 

**chamsae:** my seatmate, u know the one whom i find his aura scary? 

 

**chamsae:** the one who always wears a black mask to class without fail

 

**chamsae:** also his eyes are kinda sparkly…. 

 

**hwiparam:** campus wink boy park jihoon?

 

**chamsae:** wink boy? 

 

**hwiparam:** u dont know wink boy?????? 

 

**chamsae:** nvm thats not impt now 

 

**chamsae:** anw he just texted me which is weird bc we never talked 2 each other in class b4

 

**hwiparam:** thats bc u always stutter around him 

 

**chamsae:** it was a one time thing plus he can b scary 

 

**chamsae:** why is he texting me? what does he wants from me 

 

**hwiparam:** idk u’re the one talking to him now?? ask him urself 

 

**_private chat with winkhoon_ **

**_[8.30am]_ **

 

**winkhoon:** sorry 2 bother, but im not feeling well today 

 

**winkhoon:** is it alright for me to borrow your notes when im back to class tmr? 

 

**chamsae:** oh yea sure no prob 

 

**chamsae:** my handwriting is a little ugly though 

 

**winkhoon:** idm 

 

**chamsae:** alright then. rest well today!!

 

**winkhoon:** thank u :) 

 

**chamsae:** ;)

 

**_private chat with ji_dddong_ **

**_[10.00am]_ **

 

**chamsae:** oh no

 

**chamsae:** hyung HELP 

 

**ji_dddong:** usually people start off a conversation with hi/hello/good morning 

 

**ji_dddong:** hello my son whats up 

 

**chamsae:** HELP I ACCIDENTALLY SENT THE WRONG EMOJI TO MY SEATMATE BY ACCIDENT 

 

**ji_dddong:** how 

 

**ji_dddong:** when

 

**ji_dddong:** what

 

**ji_dddong:** deets 

 

**chamsae:** (pic attached) 

 

**ji_dddong:** oh 

 

**ji_dddong:** why are u worrying abt it? just apologise to jihoon and say that u pressed the wrong button

 

**chamsae:** thats all? he wont misunderstand? 

 

**chamsae:** wait u know jihoon too? 

 

**ji_dddong:** yeah duh. he’s famous on campus for being the wink boy last semester

 

**ji_dddong:** u didnt know about it? 

 

**chamsae:** yeah

 

**ji_dddong:** why am i not surprised 

 

**ji_dddong:** anw jihoon’s sick 

 

**ji_dddong:** wondering if his seatmate's flirting w him is probably the last thing on his mind rn 

 

**chamsae:** ok thx hyung appreciate it

 

**ji_dddong:** no problem my young child

 

**_private chat with deepdarkbae_ **

**_[12.00pm]_ **

 

**hwiparam:** babe sometimes i think woojin’s just really oblivious to his surrounding 

 

**hwiparam:** rmb how i introduced him to kwai app and now he’s so whipped for JiJiJi529

 

**deepdarkbae:** good times 

 

**hwiparam:** he doesnt know that JiJiJi529 is jihoon THE campus wink boy who’s also his seatmate in theatre class?? 

 

**deepdarkbae:** u cant rlly blame him 

 

**deepdarkbae:** hes oblivious to his surrounding but hes attentive to his close friends. thats a good positive point abt him

 

**hwiparam:** but still

 

**hwiparam:** what level of stupidity is woojin on today

 

**hwiparam:** maybe he’s just really  _ really really _ dumb

 

**hwiparam:** he doesnt even know jihoon the campus wink boy 

 

**hwiparam:** how is that possible 

 

**deepdarkbae:** well it’s woojin we’re talking about 

 

**hwiparam:** u’re right 

 

**_private chat with winkhoon_ **

**_[1.30pm]_ **

 

**chamsae:** hi

 

**chamsae:** u’re probably asleep but i just want to say sorry

 

**chamsae:** im not flirting w u 

 

**chamsae:** im a professional seatmate

 

**chamsae:** i pressed the wrong emoji by accident

 

**chamsae:** it was suppose to be a smiley face not a winky face 

 

**chamsae:** pls dont misunderstand 

 

**_private chat with kingjaehwan_ **

**_[4.00pm]_ **

 

**kingjaehwan:** soooooOOOooOOoOoOOO

 

**kingjaehwan:** i heard from a little bird that u sent an unsolicited winky face 

 

**kingjaehwan:** has my resident little sparrow decided to spread his wings n soar high for love :D

 

**kingjaehwan:** its not a dick pic but baby steps i guess

 

**chamsae:** wtf 

 

**chamsae:** how did u know about this 

 

**chamsae:** jisung hyung will never say such things out 

 

**kingjaehwan:** i didnt say that i heard it from jisung hyung 

 

**kingjaehwan:** :O is that an accusation for our precious hyung?

 

**chamsae:** no???!? 

 

**chamsae:** i would never 

 

**chamsae:** but how did u know about this 

 

**kingjaehwan:** lets just say im good in sneaking around

 

**chamsae:** u tried sneaking around sewoon hyung’s date last week and u got caught 

 

**chamsae:** has he forgiven ur unruly self yet

 

**kingjaehwan:** ….. 

 

**kingjaehwan:** lets not make this about me 

 

**kingjaehwan:** its abt u n ur non-existent love life 

 

**chamsae:** u couldnt even ask sewoon hyung out on a date 

 

**kingjaehwan:** me and sewoon are going out on a date tomorrow!!!

 

**kingjaehwan:** take that sucka!!!!

 

**chamsae:** with ur classmates to practise for ur upcoming recital performance 

 

**chamsae:** right?

 

**chamsae:** ;)

 

**kingjaehwan:** fuck 

 

**chamsae:** take that sucka!!!!


End file.
